


Just The Two of Us

by ectoBisexual



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only been back a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two of Us

He'd only been back a week.

A week, and already he was causing almost way more trouble than he was worth.

"Nezumi," Shion's tone took an edge to it; not surprising, since he'd had to run to catch up with this idiot and it had been a fairly long time since he'd properly gone for a run of any sort.

Now they were walking down the side of a row of stores, shadowed in the outstretched rooftops that provided shade for the low-sitting sun. It was almost sundown, and if Nezumi kept going at this rate, neither of them would be home for dinner.

Nezumi stopped ahead of him but did not turn around. Shion repressed a heavy urge to roll his eyes, because he could practically already see the impassiveness of Nezumi's face as he tried desperately to keep any emotion from Shion's "naïve" eyes.

Shion still didn't know exactly what had happened, but he was sure it was something dumb. Nezumi had been acting weird since his second day here.

The first day, he thought as he fell in to a steady jog, had been great. Nezumi had come back for him as he'd promised, they'd been reunited (but hadn't yet discussed the nature of which Nezumi had left him…the kiss and all…) and had spent the night at home, sharing stories with Shion's mother and then laying in silence on opposite sides of Shion's bed and barely talking, just laying and enjoying each others presence and occasionally letting slip a whisper of something Shion couldn't imagine Nezumi saying to his face in the light; at least not seriously.

And then they'd started going places together and Nezumi had been acting weird.

"Hey," Shion panted, trying to catch his breath and talk to Nezumi at the same time as he approached him. "What…the hell…was that?"

Not even bothering to glance at him, Nezumi folded his arms tighter and asked in a nonchalant voice, "What was what?"

"That," Shion exclaimed, jutting an arm in the direction they'd come. "That back there! You storming out of the book store like someone had set you on fire!"

"Oh, that," Nezumi said, little icy coils of hatred seeping from his words and lacing their way around his words. "Well, you'll have to excuse me if I am bothered by the sight of you and a fairly attractive young girl chatting it up at the counter."

Shion's shoulders slumped, pure confusion taking over his expression. "Eh? What the hell are you..?"

"God," Nezumi exclaimed suddenly, spinning to look directly at the shorter boy. Shion's eyes widened and he backed up half a step, but that didn't stop Nezumi from coming closer still. "Must you be so naïve?! It's as if you haven't matured at all since I've been gone!"

Still confused, and just a little terrified, Shion backed up until he found his back pressed flat against the brick wall of the back of some store, and then Nezumi was looming over him with his fist clenched inched away from the left side of Shion's head and his heart was thumping and…

"I…huh? Naïve…what am I missing…?"

Instead of answering him, Nezumi scowled and continued in his own obnoxious little rant, baring his teeth at every pause as if just the thought of the words angered him. "I tried so very hard to stay away after I left. I wasn't planning on coming back so soon, did you know that? I mean, I tried not to watch you, too, but that failed miserably, because every day I'd get this ridiculous urge to just go to you, and the only way to momentarily diminish that was to watch you. But almost every fucking time I did, you'd be talking to someone, getting hit on by someone, laughing at someone else's joke and it killed me. So I came back…thinking I could just…be with you, and all of that shit would go away, all of those feelings could leave, I could just go back to making fun of how innocent you are, and maybe if I was with you, you wouldn't get spoken to that way or speak to people that way but goddamnit. It still happens. And I know I don't have any claim over you; fuck, I know that, but… I'm selfish enough to still want a claim over you. So forgive me if I'm a little jealous, okay?"

Shion blinked once. Then again. Then he didn't blink at all for a bit as his eyes widened and he registered what Nezumi had been saying. "Wait, you're….jealous?"

Nezumi nodded once, stiffly. His jaw was set and his eyes didn't leave Shion's.

"Of…what?"

Nezumi leaned in. His face hovered close to Shion's now, so close that Shion could feel the tremors of his breath on his chin as he spoke. "Everything," He whispered, voice taking on that long, low drawl that Shion had noticed he used only in the very heat of the moment. "that comes relatively close to you."

Their lips crashed together, neither quite sure who had moved in first, but it didn't really matter because then they were kissing and Shion was nervously wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck and his fingers were tangling in his hair. Nezumi shifted forward, his leg sliding in between Shion's, and he kissed him harder. Shion gasped in to the kiss and Nezumi took advantage of that, pressing his tongue to Shion's. Shyly, Shion pressed his tongue back, experimentally moving it on Nezumi's but gladly still letting him take the lead. Shion was shaking considerably by the time they pulled away. Nezumi pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut for the briefest of moments, before opening them and staring seemingly right through Shion, his eyes hooded just a little. Shion's breath was shaky as he stared back, lips tingling and suddenly cold from the loss.  "Nezumi…"

Nezumi cut him off with another kiss, this one deeper and hotter than the last. Shion groaned in to the kiss, feeling weak at the knees. His arms tightened and he tugged Nezumi closer, subconsciously sighing shakily in to the kiss, realising that until this exact moment he'd been unaware of just how much he'd needed Nezumi to come back to him. There was a note of desperation--a large one--in the way that his arms tightened and he tried haphazardly to stifle the bashful noises that came out anyway.

When they pulled away this time, it was on Nezumi's behalf. His hand cupped Shion's cheek and he stared down at him. "Nezumi," Shion said again, and this time Nezumi didn't cut him off, just continued to look back at him, the hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth after a while.

"Shion," He teased, mocking Shion's tone, and then he pressed their foreheads together again, shut his eyes and sighed. "Mm, I missed you," He mused, rocking them for a moment. "Missed you…a lot…hmmm…"

"Nezumi, is that…are we…um…are we…"

"Do you want to be with me?" Nezumi murmured, eyes opening again and boring right in to Shion's. "I want to be with you."

Shion felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked down. How did he answer that? Of course he wanted to be with Nezumi. He'd known that part for the longest time. But the question was so sudden, and his mind was so fuzzy…

"Mm…yes…I do…" He finally managed, and then he was cut off with another kiss and he was almost certain that there was no breaking this one. They stayed like that for the longest time, Shion against the wall and clinging to Nezumi, the two of them just kissing and touching as if they were the only two people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and recently found it again in an old document and cried a lil bit because yeah I used to love this anime


End file.
